Points de vue
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Sur une planète, une plage. Une petite fille. Un pirate. Et quelques instants d'éternité. /Albator 84/
1. Premier focus

**Points de vue_  
_**_Une bouée, un cosmodragon, des gaufres. Un pirate._

_Disclaimers__ : le cosmodragon appartient au pirate, qui appartient à M. Matsumoto (de même que le vaisseau, la petite fille et le médecin). Les gaufres et leur recette proviennent du marchand de gaufres. Personne ne sait d'où vient la bouée, mais cela n'a pas grand intérêt._

_Note de l'auteur__ : si le pirate a conservé son nom original, la petite fille a quant à elle préféré passer en version française. Et donc nous avons Harlock, pour Albator, mais Lydia et non Revi comme la logique l'imposerait._

_Chronologie__ : Albator 84, parce que Lydia._

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Le Consortium Marchand des Planètes Unies regroupait une petite dizaines de systèmes solaires que les hasards astronomiques avaient généreusement pourvus en ressources naturelles, champs d'astéroïdes miniers et planètes propices à la terraformation. Éloigné des grands carrefours commerciaux galactiques, le Consortium avait développé son propre système économique en autarcie, et avait prospéré jusqu'à devenir un interlocuteur de poids dans les relations politiques et diplomatiques de la Galaxie. Il fonctionnait davantage comme un puissant trust aux ramifications innombrables que comme un gouvernement, mais il possédait néanmoins un système de défense sophistiqué et une armée dont la force de frappe était loin d'être négligeable._  
_Il se revendiquait neutre. La politique d'expansion, les conflits entre les différentes espèces intelligentes galactiques ne l'intéressaient pas. Ce qui comptait, c'était le commerce._  
_Les planètes du Consortium accueillaient quiconque souhaitait parler affaires, y compris des adversaires d'une même guerre, pourvus qu'ils ne tentent pas de se battre à l'intérieur de leurs frontières. Ceux qui s'y risquaient étaient expulsés, dans le meilleur des cas, et pouvaient juger de l'efficacité et de l'intransigeance de l'armée du Consortium. Mais celle-ci ne s'ingérait pas dans les affaires de ses visiteurs tant qu'il restaient discrets – et qu'ils respectaient les lois en vigueur dans le Consortium. Cela valait aussi bien pour les civils que pour les militaires, pour les représentants diplomatiques que pour les flottes en escale, pour les citoyens honnêtes que pour les hors-la-loi. Et pour les pirates._  
_Au final, chacun y trouvait son avantage : les Planètes Unies avaient acquis une réputation de havre de paix, où_ tout _pouvait s'acheter et se vendre, et leur développement technologique (ainsi que le climat enchanteur) en faisait également une destination touristique prisée._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Zone neutre. Planète Copaña. Ville balnéaire de Rio Sur. L'après-midi.

Ignorant aussi bien les panneaux d'interdiction de circuler que les regards furibonds des promeneurs, le glisseur s'avança sur la digue et slaloma entre les piétons jusqu'à la plage, où il stoppa dans un crissement de freins. Ébloui par la lumière crue, le capitaine Harlock hésita une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il descendit de son véhicule.

— Eh, vous ! 'savez pas lire ? C'est interdit de se garer là ! lança un homme corpulent coiffé d'un bob orange criard ridicule juste avant de pâlir et de bafouiller quelque chose comme « ohmaisçavautpaspourvousbiensûr ».

Harlock ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et parcourut la plage du regard. Bon sang ! Le doc lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait là cet après-midi ! Le capitaine pirate envisageait déjà avec angoisse la possibilité que le médecin ait choisi une autre des innombrables plages que comptait la ville, lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin : le doc avait troqué sa salopette blanche ornée d'une croix rouge contre un bermuda ocre et tentait de ressemblait à n'importe quel citoyen lambda en vacances.  
Mais il devrait éviter de lire un bouquin intitulé « Médecine de guerre : prévention et traitement des névroses post-traumatiques » s'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, pensa Harlock en le rejoignant.  
Le médecin, absorbé par sa lecture, ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence.

— Doc, j'ai besoin de vous sur l'Arcadia, annonça le capitaine pirate en guise de bonjour.  
— Mais que… Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? sursauta l'intéressé.  
— J'ai une urgence médicale sur l'Arcadia, répéta Harlock posément.

Et, non, il ne pouvait pas _simplement_ appeler une ambulance. L'Arcadia était certes tolérée sur la planète, mais Harlock doutait qu'il puisse emmener un de ses hommes à l'hôpital sans que personne ne réagisse. Lorsqu'il se posait sur l'une ou l'autre des Planètes Unies, il avait généralement le droit d'occuper un dock désaffecté loin de toute agglomération et pendant que le gardien était mystérieusement « en congé », et tout le monde faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer. Les membres de son équipage n'étaient pas inquiétés lorsqu'ils se rendaient en ville, du moins tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'esclandre, et jusqu'à présent tout s'était toujours très bien déroulé.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le doc.  
— Ted le Rouge a fait une mauvaise chute lors de la maintenance du réacteur, répondit Harlock. Fracture ouverte, probable traumatisme crânien, énonça-t-il. Et j'ai dit aux gars de ne pas le déplacer avant d'avoir votre diagnostic, de façon à éviter d'éventuelles lésions au niveau de la colonne vertébrale.

Le doc fronça les sourcils.

— Oui mais… Et Lydia ?  
— Quoi, Lydia ?  
— Elle fait un château de sable, expliqua le doc avec un geste de la main vers la fillette, à quelques mètres de là. … Lydia ! appela-t-il.

La petite fille, en maillot de bain rose fushia et coiffée d'une casquette de la même couleur d'où dépassaient deux couettes blondes, leva des yeux interrogatifs vers eux.  
Le médecin eut une moue étrange qu'Harlock ne put définir, puis son expression redevint sérieuse.

— Okay. J'y vais.

Il hésita tout en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet alentours, puis saisit brusquement le bras du capitaine qui ne l'avait pas vu venir et qui ne put par conséquent se dégager à temps.

— Je reviens dès que possible. Surveillez Lydia en attendant.

Le doc profita des quelques secondes qu'Harlock mit à assimiler l'information pour s'éclipser.

— Eh, doc ! Attendez ! Je ne…

Mais le médecin était déjà loin, et il ne daigna pas se retourner une seule fois avant de monter dans le glisseur qu'Harlock venait juste de quitter. Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche et allait crier pour le retenir, puis il décida après réflexion qu'il était inutile d'attirer davantage l'attention sur lui. Et puis, un de ses hommes était grièvement blessé, après tout.

— Pourquoi il est parti, grand-père ?

Harlock soupira et baissa les yeux sur Lydia. Orpheline, la petite fille avait été recueillie par le médecin peu avant que tous deux n'embarquent sur l'Arcadia. Le doc s'efforçait de reconstituer une pseudo cellule familiale pour ne pas contrarier l'épanouissement de sa petite protégée, mais le capitaine était forcé de reconnaître que l'entreprise était tout sauf facile. Surtout lorsque la « cellule familiale » habitait un vaisseau spatial. Un vaisseau pirate, corrigea-t-il mentalement.

— Quelqu'un s'est blessé à bord, répondit-il.

La gamine eut une mimique déçue.

— Oh. Il faut rentrer, alors ?

Harlock ravala à temps le « oui » qu'il était sur le point de prononcer. Excepté le fait que le doc lui avait « emprunté » son moyen de transport (mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, et il y avait longtemps qu'Harlock ne s'embarrassait plus d'aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agissait de réquisitionner un véhicule), le capitaine savait que le médecin lui en voudrait si jamais il ramenait Lydia à bord… Ils en avaient discuté, il y a peu – toujours ce problème de « cellule familiale » : le doc était tiraillé entre son envie de soutenir l'Arcadia et son combat, et le fait que le vaisseau était loin d'être le meilleur endroit pour élever convenablement un enfant.  
Harlock savait également que ce dilemme était devenu d'autant plus vrai depuis le regrettable épisode de Dagah-8.  
Le doc cherchait une planète calme sur laquelle s'installer, et il ne patienterait probablement pas jusqu'à la « planète idéale ». En attendant, il mettait à profit toutes les escales pour éloigner Lydia du vaisseau, lui faire rencontrer des enfants de son âge… lui faire goûter une vie « normale » pour une enfant d'à peine six ans. Ici, il avait semblait-il déniché un petit appartement dans un quartier résidentiel. Il avait aussi évoqué les termes « assistante sociale » et « suivi psychologique », mais Harlock ne s'en était pas soucié plus que ça – il avait néanmoins bien retenu que le doc préférait que Lydia passe ses escales dans un environnement qui lui fasse un peu oublier la piraterie.

Il grogna. Il avait quand même l'impression de se faire avoir. Sans compter qu'il ne devait pas être la personne la plus indiquée pour que Lydia oublie l'Arcadia.

— Non, c'est bon. Je reste jusqu'à ce que ton grand-père revienne.

La gamine écarquilla les yeux. Harlock préféra l'ignorer et s'assit à même le sable. Avec un peu de chance, le doc stabiliserait l'état du blessé rapidement ou, mieux, il penserait lui envoyer quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Le capitaine consulta sa montre et réfléchit à la façon dont il pourrait rentabiliser le temps perdu. Sa montre possédait un écran holographique : peut-être pouvait-il y consulter les derniers rapports techniques de Tochiro ?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lydia. La fillette n'avait pas bougé.

— Et bien, retourne jouer ! lui dit-il peut-être un peu plus rudement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Me fais pas croire que je suis resté pour rien !

Lydia lui lança un regard dubitatif puis s'accroupit à côté de lui et commença à remplir son seau de sable sans grand enthousiasme. Harlock haussa les épaules. Il avait entendu le doc se désoler de voir la petite se replier sur elle-même après ce qu'elle avait vécu sur Dagah-8 – le médecin espérait que la sortir du monde des pirates lui permettrait de surmonter le traumatisme. Harlock en doutait mais s'était gardé d'émettre le moindre commentaire ; après tout, ce n'était pas lui l'expert médical.  
Et puis il était beaucoup plus doué pour générer les traumatismes que pour les résorber.

— Je vais me baigner, déclara soudain Lydia, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.  
— Mmh.

Bon sang, il y avait trop de lumière ici pour qu'il puisse lire l'écran holographique ! Et en plus, il avait chaud. Il dégrafa sa cape et tenta de trouver une position plus confortable pour lire, sans grand succès.

— Bon, je suis partie !  
— Fais ce que tu veux, j'ai du travail, grogna-t-il en repliant ses jambes.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture, mais la luminosité l'empêchait de se focaliser sur le sujet. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse du sable. Ou du fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses pensées de Dagah-8… Et de Lydia.  
Il connaissait pourtant les dangers que recelait le système de Dagah. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'elle descende à terre. Surtout avec lui, alors qu'il savait qu'il attirait naturellement les ennuis. Sur Dagah-8, il ne s'était sorti du guet-apens, Lydia accrochée à son épaule, qu'au prix d'une course poursuite dans une zone industrielle, un violent échange de tirs dans une usine désaffectée et un épisode plutôt sanglant impliquant un soldat, un poignard et une scie circulaire. Le tout sous les yeux de Lydia.  
La petite fille n'avait pas crié, ni même prononcé un seul mot, mais depuis ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, ses dessins essentiellement de couleur rouge et les bonshommes qu'elle représentait étaient généralement en plusieurs morceaux. Harlock avait beau se répéter qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, ça ne le réconfortait guère.

Il tiqua. Son cerveau venait de lui rappeler brutalement que depuis plusieurs secondes et par transparence derrière son écran holographique, il fixait une bouée gonflable. L'objet, orné de fleurs roses et d'un poney au sourire niais, semblait le narguer. La vérité le frappa soudain dans toute son horreur.  
Lydia ne savait pas nager.

Il jura.

— Lydia ! cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

La petite fille avait déjà atteint la mer. Elle avançait hardiment dans l'eau, face à des vagues qui devaient bien faire deux à trois fois sa taille.  
Harlock s'élança et piqua certainement son meilleur sprint depuis qu'il avait dû évacuer un appareil dont le compte à rebours avant autodestruction ne comptait plus que trente malheureuses secondes.  
Il atteignit Lydia en même temps que la première vague et attrapa la fillette juste avant d'être balayé par le flot bouillonnant. Il lutta un instant qui lui parut interminable pour reprendre pied sur le sable et réussit finalement à contrer le reflux et à remonter vers une portion de plage plus calme – et moins humide.

Puis il se décida à lâcher Lydia. La petite fille hoquetait (elle avait certainement dû boire la tasse) mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice lorsqu'elle le fixa sans ciller.

— C'était chouette, constata-t-elle du ton le plus sérieux qui soit. On recommence ?

Le capitaine la foudroya du regard. Elle lui fit un sourire désarmant qui le convainquit qu'il était parfaitement inutile de la sermonner sur son inconscience, les dangers des grosses vagues pour une petite fille et est-ce qu'elle voulait se noyer, ou quoi ? D'une part parce qu'elle était tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait, et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se noyer : elle avait simplement pris un risque calculé afin qu'il s'occupe d'elle.  
Un méthode un peu extrême, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de mettre sa vie dans la balance pour parvenir à ses fins alors que lui-même avait tendance à se comporter plus ou moins de la même manière.  
« Petite peste », grommela-t-il tout en notant _in petto_ de ne pas le dire au docteur et en espérant que la gamine n'irait pas s'en vanter. Il avait assez des sermons basés sur « cessez de tuer des gens devant elle et de lui faire croire que c'est parfaitement normal » (alors que ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Ou deux), pour en plus se voir reprocher lui servir de modèle.

Il avisa une serviette de bain et s'efforça de ne pas regarder les motifs de danseuses en tutu rose – ou de fées, ou de princesses, il ne voulait pas le savoir et tout ce rose finissait par être mauvais pour ses nerfs. Il se contenta donc de frictionner vigoureusement la petite fille en pensant à son dernier rapport tactique et en se demandant s'il avait bien pris en compte les évolutions stratégiques ennemies les plus récentes.

— Eh ! C'est bon, je suis sèche ! protesta Lydia.

Harlock la jaugea des pieds à la tête avant de convenir qu'elle ne garderait pas de séquelles de son bain forcé – ce qui n'était pas son cas : il était trempé, et outre les communicateurs, scanneurs et autres gadgets électroniques que contenaient ses poches et qui ne devaient avoir que modérément apprécié l'eau salée, il sentait ses orteils patauger dans ses bottes et ses vêtements lui coller de manière tout à fait désagréable à la peau.  
Une goutte ruissela sur son front jusqu'à l'arête de son nez.  
Il s'ébroua.  
Lydia réprima un sourire auquel il répliqua d'un « pff » de dignité outragée, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de la gamine.

Et bien, maintenant qu'elle était d'aussi bonne humeur, il ne pouvait plus vraiment se fâcher contre elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il soupira.

— Essaie de rester tranquille, okay ? fit-il.  
— Tu joues avec moi ?  
— Non.

Il s'appliqua à ignorer l'enfant qui semblait trouver désopilant le fait de le regarder se déchausser et vider ses bottes l'une après l'autre, puis il effectua un rapide inventaire des dégâts.  
Bon, sa montre avait tenu le choc (du moins la partie qui donnait l'heure, l'option « écran holographique » avait rendu l'âme), le communicateur avait l'air intact et son cosmodragon était en un seul morceau.  
Harlock ôta l'arme de son holster et l'examina attentivement. Probablement lui faudrait-il un bon nettoyage pour éliminer le sable et le sel, mais il verrait ça sur l'Arcadia. Le capitaine pirate enveloppa son cosmodragon dans sa cape et le posa à l'abri du sable, puis il enleva sa tunique et l'essora.  
Il observa le ciel, d'un bleu sans nuages. Avec un peu de chance, il serait sec avant d'avoir attrapé un coup de soleil… et avant que le doc ou qui que ce soit d'autre appartenant à son équipage ne revienne et ne le surprenne ainsi.

— J'ai faim, annonça Lydia. Je veux une gaufre avec de la chantilly.  
— Fais comme tu veux, répondit-il machinalement tandis qu'il ouvrait le boîtier de son communicateur, lequel était rempli d'eau (ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour le fonctionnement futur de l'engin).

Au moins, tant qu'elle mangeait, elle ne se sauverait pas n'importe où, pensa-t-il. Puis il se demanda vaguement où le doc avait-il bien pu stocker de la chantilly avant de se souvenir avoir entraperçu un marchand de gaufres lorsqu'il était arrivé sur la plage.  
Harlock leva les yeux de son communicateur noyé.

— Et tu as assez d'argent ? commença-t-il.

Il s'aperçut immédiatement que Lydia avait déjà disparu, et quand il se retourna dans la direction de la baraque du marchand de gaufres, son regard tomba sur l'endroit où il avait laissé son cosmodragon.  
Il n'y était plus.  
En arrière plan, il voyait distinctement Lydia pointer à deux mains l'arme sur le vendeur tandis qu'elle énonçait d'une voix claire : « je veux une gaufre sucre-chantilly ».

Harlock inspira profondément. Bon, inutile de paniquer, il avait normalement mis la sécurité et – il vérifia sa poche droite – ôté le générateur de l'arme, donc Lydia _ne pouvait pas_ tirer.  
Le vendeur n'était pas au courant, en revanche, comme en témoignait le tic convulsif qui agitait son sourcil et relevait le coin de ses lèvres en un rictus de terreur tout à fait fascinant.  
Le capitaine s'empressa de subtiliser le cosmodragon à la fillette.

— Lydia, voyons, ça ne se fait pas de menacer les commerçants, lui reprocha-t-il.  
— Bah, tu le fais bien, toi, rétorqua la gamine avec justesse.

Il réussit à ne pas avoir l'air gêné et songea par ailleurs que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de continuer à agiter le cosmodragon sous le nez du vendeur.

— Jamais pour des gaufres, se défendit-il en glissant l'arme à sa ceinture, dans son dos.

Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec la caisse du magasin, et il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de voir la mention « détrousseur de marchand de gaufres » ajoutée à son palmarès de pirate. Ça risquait de faire jaser d'autres pirates renommés.

— Combien ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention du vendeur, lequel recula instinctivement d'un pas.

L'homme chouina un truc inintelligible, mais cela n'avait somme toute que peu d'importance étant donné que les prix étaient notés bien en évidence sur le comptoir.  
« Bon sang, pour ce prix-là je peux nourrir tout mon équipage pendant une semaine », maugréa Harlock tandis qu'il fouillait ses poches pour en extraire une poignée de billets détrempés et quelques pièces.

— Alors… Vous me mettrez une gaufre chantilly, et une autre avec du chocolat, demanda-t-il.  
— Je veux de la chantilly ! protesta Lydia.  
— Oui, j'ai entendu ! Ça vient !

Il n'y avait pas tout à fait le compte, mais ils n'allaient pas pinailler pour si peu. Le vendeur empocha la monnaie, puis confectionna les gaufres en un temps record et les emballa sans trop trembler. Harlock attrapa le paquet d'une main et Lydia de l'autre, et abandonna le marchand qui semblait se liquéfier sur place (mais au moins n'avait-il pas essayé de lui refiler sa caisse).

— Je ne veux pas de chocolat ! geignit Lydia alors qu'ils revenaient à leur place.  
— Mais tant mieux ! répliqua Harlock avec juste _une pointe_ d'énervement. Parce que ça, c'est ta gaufre. Chantilly. Avec du sucre.

Il lui tendit la gaufre en question avant de s'asseoir et de déballer la deuxième.

— Le chocolat c'est pour moi, termina-t-il.

Lydia ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés (apparemment, peu de gens envisageaient qu'il puisse manger, et la fillette ne faisait pas exception). Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se concentra plutôt sur sa gaufre et le chocolat fondu qu'il fallait éviter de faire couler sur le pantalon – ah, trop tard.  
Mais il avait bien mérité un peu de chocolat pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions.

Harlock termina sa gaufre sans laisser échapper trop de chocolat (et pourtant cette chose était un vrai piège à chocolat. Il y en avait partout, qui dégoulinait aux moments où l'on s'y attendait le moins), puis il lécha consciencieusement ses doigts et espéra qu'il ne lui restait plus de traces de chocolat autour de la bouche s'il voulait garder un semblant de crédibilité.

— Tu joues avec moi ? fit Lydia.

Harlock la considéra d'un air dépité.

— Tu es épuisante, soupira-t-il.

Et heureusement qu'elle s'était « un peu renfermée sur elle-même parce que vous l'avez complètement traumatisée avec vos conneries, capitaine », il n'osait même pas imaginer le degré d'activité qu'elle pouvait développer en temps normal.  
Il songea avec un temps de retard qu'il aurait peut-être dû lui répondre un « non » plus catégorique s'il voulait avoir une chance (aussi minime soit-elle) qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Lydia arborait un large sourire. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, de l'air de quelqu'un qui a une idée derrière la tête et qui se demande s'il va oser la mettre en pratique ou non.  
Harlock la fixa avec une expression suspicieuse. La gamine éclata de rire, puis vint toucher l'épaule du capitaine avant de reculer hors de portée.

— Chat ! fit-elle.

Harlock haussa un sourcil. La fillette recommença son manège.

— Chat ! répéta-t-elle.

Elle riait sans le quitter des yeux, sur la défensive, attendant une réaction de sa part. D'un point de vue thérapeutique, ça devait être excellent pour elle, pensa-t-il avec détachement.  
Puis il se dit qu'il n'y avait somme toute aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'amuser lui aussi, et puisqu'a priori, aucun des vacanciers qui l'entouraient n'avait jugé bon d'appeler la police ou l'armée (et que personne ne s'était enfui avec des cris d'effroi, ce qui était remarquable en soi), peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour se détendre un moment.

— Chat !

Il se déplia brusquement. Lydia n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir : il avait quand même des réflexes de tueur, et il la plaqua sur le sable facilement. Il prit cependant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, et évita soigneusement de toucher des organes vitaux, de lui tordre un bras, ou de lui briser les cervicales – c'était si fragile, un corps humain.

— J'te tiens ! annonça-t-il, victorieux.

La fillette riait toujours et gigota pour se dégager. Il desserra sa prise, lui laissant croire qu'elle pourrait s'échapper, mais alors qu'elle rampait en se tortillant dans le sable, il lui saisit les chevilles, lui ôtant toute chance de se relever.  
Il nota en parallèle une certaine crispation de l'expression du couple de vacanciers le plus proche, qui devaient être à deux doigts d'appeler un agent pour brutalité sur un enfant.  
Il pinça les lèvres et relâcha Lydia. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal, mais il prenait soudain douloureusement conscience de son incapacité à agir autrement qu'à travers le prisme de la piraterie et de la violence. Il n'était qu'un hors-la-loi traqué, et il avait tendance à considérer tout le monde comme un ennemi potentiel. Même Lydia. Même si, en cet instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir se comporter comme s'il ne risquait pas en permanence de se faire arrêter ou tirer dans le dos.  
Même si, pour une fois, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire preuve d'un peu d'insouciance.

— Va jouer, soupira-t-il à l'intention de Lydia. Moi, je ne sais plus vraiment comment faire.

Mais la gamine, aux anges, semblait avoir décidé contre toute logique qu'il ferait un compagnon de jeu idéal.

— Fais-moi l'avion ! demanda-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil perplexe. Jouer à chat, il connaissait, les gaufres aussi, mais l'avion ?

— Fais-moi tourner ! reprit la fillette.

En guise d'explication, elle lui prit les mains et commença à tourner autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se lever. Il hésita quelques secondes : avait-il besoin de se placer ainsi au centre de l'attention – enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

— Fais-moi voler ! Fais-moi tourner vite ! insistait Lydia.

Il croisa le regard du couple assis à proximité. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de peur dans leurs yeux – leur expression reflétait simplement une certaine… curiosité. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi il était confronté d'habitude.  
Mal à l'aise sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il baissa les yeux et réalisa que cela faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.  
Lydia s'accrochait toujours à lui. Il céda. Tandis qu'il tournait sur lui-même et générait une force centrifuge suffisante pour faire décoller la fillette du sol, et alors que la gamine poussait des cris d'extase, de peur et de joie mêlés, il tenta de se souvenir d'une époque où lui aussi avait pu profiter de pareils moments.  
Il n'y parvint pas.

— Plus haut ! Plus vite ! criait Lydia.

La plage tournait en une sarabande colorée.

Lydia riait.

L'espace d'un instant, n'existèrent plus que cette portion de plage, la petite fille et son rire.  
Harlock oublia l'Arcadia, la guerre, les avis de recherche, la mort et ses fantômes. Il sourit sincèrement, pour Lydia et pour personne en particulier. Il savoura cet instant, fugace et interminable, ce moment suspendu de bonheur pur.

Puis la réalité le rattrapa, et la magie cessa.

— Capitaine ?

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le doc était revenu. Il s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Il ne répondit pas aux questions muettes du médecin et ignora son air mi interloqué, mi autre chose qui pouvait être de l'amusement ou de l'ironie, mais qui était probablement beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Il se contenta de reposer Lydia, lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux d'un geste protecteur et récupéra ses affaires sans un mot – pas encore tout à fait sèches, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance.

La gamine lui agrippa la main avant qu'il ne retourne vers son glisseur (que le doc avait garé sur une place de parking et non pas n'importe où en travers du chemin). Harlock se demanda fugitivement si le médecin avait poussé le vice jusqu'à payer le parcmètre, puis son attention revint sur Lydia qui lui tirait le bras avec insistance.

— Dis, tu reviens demain ?

Il hésita, mais à l'heure actuelle, l'Arcadia était en réparation et Tochiro en avait pour une à deux semaines, au moins. Et la planète était sûre, même selon les critères de sélection drastiques du capitaine pirate.

Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, il avait apprécié ces quelques instants passés ici, en fin de compte.

Il gratifia Lydia d'un deuxième sourire dans lequel ne transparaissait presque pas le poids de ses responsabilités.

— Si tu veux, lui glissa-t-il.

Lydia rayonna, et il se dit que l'expression de la petite fille valait bien tous les sacrifices.  
Et il songea à ce pourquoi il se battait, et son idéal lui parut alors un tout petit peu moins inaccessible.


	2. Deuxième focus

**Points de vue_  
_**_Une petite fille, un pirate, des vagues. Une analyse._

_Disclaimers__ : le pirate et la petite fille appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Leurs pensées leur sont propres, même si d'aucuns brûlent de savoir ce qui se cache dans leur inconscient._

_Note de l'auteur__ : vous pourrez vous apercevoir dès les premières lignes qu'il s'agit exactement de la même histoire qu'au chapitre précédent. Cependant, la perspective est différente. J'ai trouvé que ça pourrait être un exercice de style intéressant. Et puis j'avais envie de m'amuser._

_Concordances__ : de façon tout à fait arbitraire, j'ai appelé le docteur « Zero » bien que je sois presque sûre qu'il ne s'appelle pas ainsi, dans Albator 84._

_Météo__ : houle d'ouest, assez longue. Baignade dangereuse mais surveillée._

_And now, a young woman for patnkatz._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Zone neutre. Planète Copaña. Ville balnéaire de Rio Sur. Simultanément.

Allongée sur le dos à l'ombre d'un parasol, Marjorie Costal faisait jouer distraitement ses orteils dans le sable chaud, et profitait avec délice du beau temps et d'un de ses rares jours de congé. Si toutefois elle pouvait se considérer « en congé », songea-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude. Elle sourit à l'homme assis à quelques mètres d'elle lorsque celui-ci, se sentant observé, releva les yeux vers elle.  
Marjorie avait croisé le docteur Zero à la toute fin de ses études de médecine, alors qu'elle était interne dans un hôpital d'une des planètes centrales et lui, médecin urgentiste. Elle l'avait perdu de vue lorsque la planète avait été envahie par les troupes humanoïdes et qu'elle avait été forcée à l'exode. Depuis, elle s'était spécialisée en psychologie. Malgré un parcours un peu chaotique dû à la guerre qui se propageait inéluctablement d'un système à l'autre, elle avait terminé ses études et avait fini par s'installer en zone neutre. Le Consortium Marchand des Planètes Unies fonctionnait en autarcie et était très éloigné de la Terre et de sa sphère d'influence, mais au moins était-il en paix, et les regrets qu'elle éprouvait de temps à autre pour avoir laissé sa famille et ses racines derrière elle étaient bien vite balayés par le soulagement de ne plus avoir à craindre les horreurs de la guerre.  
La jeune femme avait alors utilisé la quasi totalité de ses économies pour ouvrir son propre cabinet, et son agenda s'était rapidement rempli.  
Elle avait appris au hasard d'une missive qui devait l'avoir poursuivie durant sa période d'errance à travers la galaxie que Zero avait échoué dans le système de Kappa et qu'il y avait recueilli une fillette, alors que, démuni et sans le moindre matériel médical, il avait été impuissant à sauver la mère de l'enfant.  
Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle jusqu'à la semaine dernière, lorsque Zero avait sonné chez elle et lui avait demandé le plus naturellement du monde si elle ne pouvait pas les loger pendant quelques semaines, lui et Lydia, la petite fille blonde qu'il tenait par la main.

Marjorie replaça une mèche de cheveux brun foncé, presque noirs, derrière son oreille tout en observant le docteur Zero d'un œil amusé. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles lorsqu'il lui avait appris où il exerçait sa profession actuellement. Et, même à présent, elle peinait à imaginer le praticien respectable et un peu timoré qu'elle avait connu des années auparavant occuper le poste de médecin chef à bord du vaisseau pirate le plus craint de la galaxie.  
Il portait cet après-midi une tenue d'été passe-partout dans les tons ocres et, bien qu'il lise un ouvrage médical bien trop sérieux pour qui avait l'intention de se détendre, son allure de grand-père débonnaire ne cadrait pas avec l'idée que Marjorie se faisait des hors-la-loi composant l'équipage de l'Arcadia.  
D'un autre côté, elle avait également beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'une petite fille de six ans puisse vivre à bord d'un tel vaisseau, et elle se demandait encore ce qui avait entraîné Zero à embarquer avec Lydia. Les motifs qu'il lui avait donnés jusqu'à présent (« c'était pour la protéger », « je n'avais pas tellement le choix ») n'étaient tout simplement pas recevables. Non, il y avait d'autres raisons, elle en était certaine. Mais quoi ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme enregistra machinalement le crissement de freins, suffisamment strident pour que son compagnon, allongé à côté d'elle, maugrée une phrase assassine sur l'inconscience des conducteurs sur les fronts de mer bondés, et ils auraient de la chance si personne ne provoquait d'accident.  
Elle allait lui répondre qu'il existait une police pour se charger des chauffards lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Elle retint un juron.

— Bon sang ! Regarde ! souffla-t-elle à son compagnon. … Discrètement ! lui reprocha-t-elle tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil et manquait s'étrangler de saisissement.  
— Nom de… Putain, il a un sacré culot pour se pointer ici, celui-là ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais pas trop fort cependant, nota Marjorie. Elle se rendait compte qu'il existait une différence non négligeable entre apprendre qu'un de ses amis servait sous les ordres d'un pirate recherché par tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à une force militaire constituée, et voir de ses yeux le pirate en question débarquer sur la plage.  
En fait, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas considéré que ce que Zero lui avait dit était _réel_, comprit-elle.

— C'est le capitaine Harlock, chuchota-t-elle comme si le fait de prononcer son nom achèverait de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en train d'avoir des hallucinations à cause du soleil.  
— Finement observé, ironisa son compagnon sur le même ton. Le regarde pas trop ostensiblement, j'ai pas envie qu'il nous remarque.

Puis le jeune homme se tourna sur le ventre, en position de bronzage, et il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, visiblement bien décidé à ignorer ce qui pourrait se passer à trois mètres de lui, capitaine pirate ou non.  
Marjorie eut une moue dégoûtée. Il n'était qu'un couard, en fait. Encore un défaut à ajouter à la liste, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur des types médiocres avec lesquels elle ne vivait que des aventures sans lendemain ?

Elle hésita – la réputation d'Harlock n'était pas très engageante, mais d'un autre côté un de ses vieux amis habitait à bord de l'Arcadia et semblait en bonne santé, ce qui devait vouloir dire que le capitaine du vaisseau pirate ne massacrait pas des gens tous les jours. Et puis il y avait Lydia. Un commandant qui acceptait qu'une gamine monte à bord de son vaisseau ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais, si ?  
Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta. Harlock s'était planté devant Zero, et il ne s'embarrassa pas de formalités aussi triviales que « bonjour » ou « excusez-moi de vous déranger ».

— Doc, j'ai besoin de vous sur l'Arcadia, fit le pirate du ton qu'il devait utiliser pour ordonner l'abordage d'un cargo.  
— Mais que… Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? sursauta Zero.  
— J'ai une urgence médicale sur l'Arcadia, répéta Harlock froidement.

Les traits du pirate ne trahirent aucune émotion lorsqu'il énuméra les blessures d'un de ses hommes – pourtant suffisamment graves pour que Marjorie grimace involontairement : si le gars s'était brisé la colonne vertébrale, elle doutait que l'Arcadia dispose des appareils médicaux nécessaires pour le soigner correctement.  
Zero grimaça également, mais plus dans le sens de « les vacances sont finies », de l'avis de la jeune femme.

— Oui mais… Et Lydia ? demanda-t-il après un temps infime de réflexion.  
— Quoi, Lydia ? rétorqua Harlock comme si ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance.  
— Elle fait un château de sable, expliqua le docteur en désignant la fillette, à quelques mètres d'eux. … Lydia ! appela-t-il.

La blondinette leva des yeux étonnés vers les deux hommes. Étonnés, mais pas effrayés, constata Marjorie. Il faut dire qu'elle croisait certainement le chemin du pirate tous les jours (même si ça devait rarement arriver lorsqu'elle s'amusait à la plage).  
Quant à Zero, il avait repris son expression « de médecin », un mélange de professionnalisme et d'éternelle inquiétude, et il annonça son départ avant de poser les yeux sur Marjorie.  
Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le docteur allait-il faire remarquer à son capitaine qu'il la connaissait ? Elle sentit que Zero hésitait une fraction de seconde, mais elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité cela ne la concernait pas lorsque le médecin agrippa le bras du pirate.

— Je reviens dès que possible, fit-il. Surveillez Lydia en attendant.

Marjorie observa avec intérêt le masque d'impassibilité d'Harlock se fendiller au fur et à mesure que Zero s'éloignait.

— Eh, doc ! Attendez ! finit par lancer le capitaine, mais trop tard pour que cela puisse être suivi d'effet.

Il fit quelques pas à la suite de Zero et sembla un instant sur le point de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, puis son regard se posa sur Lydia et il fronça les sourcils. Il eut un geste du bras énervé, ou peut-être résigné, Marjorie n'aurait su le dire, et revint finalement – et lentement – vers la place que Zero venait de quitter et où s'étalaient encore ses affaires.  
La jeune femme ne put se retenir de sourire : elle avait craint qu'Harlock ne se préoccupe pas une seule seconde de Lydia et la laisse seule sur la plage (et, au vu de l'expression du pirate, elle se doutait qu'il était loin d'être ravi de se trouver au milieu de vacanciers en train de bronzer), mais elle comprenait qu'elle l'avait mal jugé, en fin de compte.  
Elle posa un regard attendri sur Lydia, qui s'était rapprochée. Bah, avec ou sans la présence du capitaine pirate, la fillette aurait très bien pu rester avec elle : à la demande de Zero, Marjorie assurait un suivi psychologique discret de la petite fille, et si elles n'étaient pas encore les meilleures amies du monde, la jeune femme estimait avoir réussi à établir avec Lydia une relation de confiance, certes fragile, mais suffisante pour déjà recueillir quelques timides confidences.

Et d'ailleurs, à la réflexion, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que la fillette reste seule. Marjorie s'en serait occupée avec plaisir et aurait ainsi profité de l'occasion pour tenter d'approfondir le dialogue.  
La jeune femme se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser Zero à l'ignorer et à choisir Harlock comme baby-sitter sans se soucier de l'évidente incongruité de sa requête. Sa peur de se retrouver face au capitaine pirate avait-elle été si flagrante que Zero avait préféré la laisser à l'écart ?

Lydia, elle, (et malgré l'air renfrogné d'Harlock qui la dominait de toute sa taille) n'avait clairement pas peur.

— Pourquoi il est parti, grand-père ? interrogeait la petite fille.  
— Quelqu'un s'est blessé à bord, répondit Harlock avec toute l'absence de tact que l'on était en droit d'attendre d'un pirate.  
— Oh. Il faut rentrer, alors ?

Elle avait l'air déçue. Il fallait dire que tout dans l'attitude d'Harlock indiquait qu'il brûlait d'envie de retrouver la sécurité métallique de son vaisseau. Ça devait le perturber, ce ciel bleu, ce sable et tous ces honnêtes gens insouciants.  
Marjorie nota également que Lydia n'avait montré ni étonnement, ni inquiétude en apprenant qu'un homme qu'elle connaissait certainement s'était blessé, et qu'elle avait plutôt l'air de trouver cela tout à fait normal. L'esprit de la jeune femme gambergea sur les conditions de vie que la petite fille devait subir à bord, et elle songea qu'il était hors de question que Lydia reparte sur l'Arcadia alors qu'elle pouvait encore s'amuser ici.  
Restait à le signaler à Harlock, en revanche… Marjorie était en train de rassembler son courage pour prendre la parole, mais, contre toute attente, le pirate ne réagit pas comme elle l'avait imaginé.

— Non, c'est bon, lâcha-t-il avant de pincer les lèvres, ce qui pouvait laisser croire qu'il aurait voulu dire exactement l'inverse. Je reste jusqu'à ce que ton grand-père revienne.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil perplexe. Décidément, le comportement de ce pirate divergeait quelque peu des stéréotypes que colportaient les bulletins d'information, les avis de recherche et la rumeur en général. On le disait insensible, capable de tuer de sang-froid et servant uniquement ses propres intérêts, mais elle ne voyait pas où était l'intérêt d'un hors-la-loi recherché à s'exposer ainsi dans une station balnéaire touristique. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un opération de reconnaissance avant de venir piller la ville.  
Elle tressaillit, imaginant les pires exactions commises par une bande de forbans sans foi ni loi, avant de se morigéner lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait pour acquis ce qui n'était que de la propagande anti-pirate affichée. Au contraire, elle possédait le bagage nécessaire pour se forger sa propre opinion, et elle ne se verrait pas offrir de meilleure occasion pour débuter une analyse comportementale. Pour une psychologue, Harlock devait être un patient fascinant, songea-t-elle, et beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Elle se cala sur les coudes et adopta une posture qui se voulait nonchalante mais qui lui permettait de surveiller discrètement le pirate et la petite fille. Elle sentit un frisson d'excitation et de peur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle réajustait ses lunettes de soleil en un geste très « agent secret », selon elle. Enfin un peu de piment dans sa vie bien rangée et qui s'engluait trop dans la routine, ces derniers mois.

Entretemps, Harlock s'était assis dans un mouvement « grand échalas qui se replie et qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire de ses jambes », avait fini par ôter sa cape (forcément, habillé en noir et avec un col roulé en plein soleil…), et venait de rembarrer Lydia plutôt brutalement. Non, définitivement, il n'était pas ravi de se trouver ici. Marjorie n'était pas en mesure de déterminer s'il s'agissait de son caractère habituel ou si c'était simplement l'environnement qui le stressait, en revanche.

Elle se demandait si elle allait oser lui adresser la parole ou non lorsque Lydia abandonna son seau et sa pelle et se leva, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

— Je vais me baigner ! annonça la fillette.

Marjorie se redressa, alarmée. Comment ça, elle allait se baigner ? D'autant plus que l'information n'intéressa absolument pas Harlock, lequel continua à tripoter un gadget hi-tech quelconque à son poignet sans se soucier de l'enfant.  
La jeune femme donna un coup de coude à son compagnon, qui grogna.

— Mon dieu… La petite va se baigner, murmura-t-elle.  
— Et alors ? répondit son compagnon. C'est son droit, non ?  
— Mais… Bon sang, tu as vu la hauteur des vagues, aujourd'hui ?  
— Oh, elle nage peut-être très bien, rétorqua-t-il. … Écoute, si ça t'inquiète tant, tu n'as qu'à aller la chercher ! conclut-il avant de se tourner sur le dos et de couvrir ses yeux de sa casquette, bien décidé à reprendre sa sieste.  
— Je…

Marjorie lança un regard affolé à Lydia qui s'éloignait vers la mer, puis au capitaine pirate qui ne bougeait pas. Elle allait crier – de peur, de colère, elle ne le savait pas très bien elle-même – mais, au même moment et comme si son cerveau venait seulement d'effectuer les connexions neuronales nécessaires pour appréhender correctement la situation, Harlock jura bruyamment.

Tiens, c'était amusant, il ne jurait pas en standard, mais dans un idiome alien, ou peut-être un ancien dialecte terrien.  
La jeune femme admira également la plus belle accélération départ arrêté assis qu'elle ait jamais vue et que n'aurait pas reniée leur champion d'athlétisme local.  
Et elle se dit que le célèbre capitaine pirate perdait tout de même beaucoup de sa superbe quand il se faisait faucher par un rouleau et luttait désespérément pour se relever malgré des vagues traîtresses.

Lorsqu'il revint avec Lydia, trempé, mâchoires serrées et visiblement en colère, Marjorie remarqua avec intérêt le sourire épanoui de la petite fille. Lydia avait l'air ravie, davantage même qu'elle avait pu l'être quand son grand-père l'avait présentée aux gosses du quartier afin qu'elle s'amuse avec des enfants de son âge.  
Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait pas l'air intimidée par le pirate, ni ne montrait la moindre envie de culpabiliser tandis qu'Harlock la toisait sévèrement.  
Marjorie se prépara à un éclat de voix. Il ne vint pas.  
En revanche et bien qu'il dégouline d'eau de mer, Harlock ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'utiliser pour lui-même la serviette de bain dont il s'était servi pour essuyer Lydia (Marjorie soupçonnait fortement que la couleur rose affirmée de l'objet perturbait le pirate). Au contraire, il appliqua la technique dite « du chien mouillé » pour s'essorer, qui soit dit en passant n'était _pas du tout_ recommandée pour un pirate sanguinaire qui se respecte.

Marjorie réprima avec difficulté un sourire. Lydia ne prit pas cette peine : elle riait franchement, et le fou-rire ne la quitta pas pendant que le pirate vidait ses bottes de l'eau qu'elles contenaient.  
La gaité de la petite fille ne suffit cependant pas pour qu'Harlock se départisse de son sérieux.

— Essaie de rester tranquille, okay ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui, paradoxalement, réussissait à être à mi-chemin entre la résignation et l'exaspération.  
— Tu joues avec moi ? répliqua Lydia aussitôt.  
— Non.

La fillette eut une moue déçue, immédiatement remplacée par un sourire qui signifiait « puisque c'est comme ça, je vais encore faire une bêtise ».

— Regarde, la petite s'amuse à le faire tourner en bourrique, glissa-t-elle à son compagnon.

Elle n'obtint en retour qu'un « grmf », mais ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupée à observer, fascinée, le manège de Lydia.  
La petite fille savait _exactement_ ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle savait également exactement ce qu'elle devait faire pour l'obtenir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'enchaîner les caprices de façon aléatoire mais de les graduer intelligemment : suffisamment pour qu'Harlock se donne la peine d'intervenir (Marjorie aurait été étonnée qu'il se lève pour des broutilles, comme hurler, trépigner, voire lancer du sable sur les passants), mais pas trop non plus, car il ne fallait pas le faire sortir de ses gonds (passagère de l'Arcadia ou pas, le pirate ne devait pas être le genre d'homme que l'on voulait voir s'énerver, surtout avec les armes qu'il portait à la ceinture).  
C'était fascinant de machiavélisme, et d'autant plus impressionnant que cela émanait d'une petite fille « innocente » de six ans.

Sans plus se soucier d'être remarquée, Marjorie se positionna de manière à ne manquer aucune miette du spectacle, et en profita d'ailleurs sans vergogne lorsque le capitaine pirate enleva sa tunique.  
Il était peut-être un peu maigre mais tout en muscles, et malgré le teint de quelqu'un qui ne sort jamais au soleil et une méchante cicatrice qui lui courait le long du torse, c'était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. La jeune femme ne put retenir un demi-sourire gourmand.

Pendant ce temps, Lydia avait de toute évidence arrêté un plan d'action.

— J'ai faim, déclara-t-elle. Je veux une gaufre avec de la chantilly.  
— Fais comme tu veux, grommela Harlock sans la regarder.

Le capitaine pirate afficha sa réprobation en se désintéressant ostensiblement de la fillette, ce qui était a priori sa manière d'agir habituelle – et ce qui était une erreur, vu le sourire victorieux de Lydia.  
Sans quitter Harlock des yeux, la petite fille le contourna lentement, s'assura qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle puis, d'un mouvement vif, elle attrapa le pistolet du pirate qu'il avait imprudemment posé derrière lui.  
Une belle arme, profilée et menaçante. Effet d'optique ou réalité, elle devait bien faire la moitié de la taille de l'enfant.

La petite fille saisit le pistolet à deux mains et s'empressa de s'éloigner en direction de la baraque du marchand de gaufres, à l'entrée de la plage.  
Marjorie hésita. Elle se doutait bien des intentions de Lydia (lorsqu'on se dirigeait vers un commerçant armé d'un engin qui devait être capable d'exploser un tank, ce n'était pas pour papoter tranquillement), mais elle se demandait soudain si la fillette était bien consciente des risques encourus. Même si elle ne souhaitait faire de mal à personne, quelle était la probabilité que l'arme échappe à son contrôle et qu'un coup soit tiré par erreur ?

Harlock réagit néanmoins plus rapidement que lors de l'épisode de la baignade. Marjorie surprit dans son regard un authentique éclair de panique, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il venait de se poser exactement la même question.

La jeune femme s'interrogea à nouveau sur les conditions de vie de Lydia à bord de l'Arcadia. Avait-elle déjà vu Harlock utiliser cette arme devant elle ? Dans quelle situation ? Pour menacer, pour tuer ? Pire, s'en était-elle déjà _servi_ elle-même ?

Le pistolet ne resta pas longtemps entre les mains de la fillette, heureusement. Harlock la réprimanda, davantage parce qu'il était conscient que la bienséance l'exigeait plutôt que par conviction personnelle (et d'ailleurs, ça se voyait, et Lydia ne se priva pas pour le lui faire remarquer éhonteusement). Le pirate rangea son arme avec un temps de retard, mais il n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin pour terroriser le vendeur.  
Puis, même si ce n'était visiblement pas son mode d'action préféré, il _acheta_ malgré tout des gaufres.

Marjorie fronça les sourcils. _Des_ gaufres ? Le capitaine pirate avait-il l'intention de monnayer sa tranquillité en gavant Lydia de sucreries ?

— Je ne veux pas de chocolat ! se plaignait Lydia.  
— Mais tant mieux ! la rabroua Harlock. Parce que ça, c'est ta gaufre. Chantilly. Avec du sucre.

Ah, tiens, non. Il semblait que le capitaine pirate avait plutôt l'intention de s'offrir un goûter.  
Marjorie écarquilla les yeux lorsque le pirate mordit avec enthousiasme dans une gaufre généreusement nappée de chocolat fondu et enchaîna une série de contorsions, coups de langues et « je penche ma tête en avant » pour éviter (avec plus ou moins de succès) que ledit chocolat ne coule partout.  
L'expression de Lydia était sensiblement identique à celle de la jeune femme (la pauvre enfant faillit lâcher sa propre gaufre sous l'effet de la surprise), ce qui permettait d'en déduire que le capitaine Harlock ne mangeait pas des gaufres tous les jours.  
Cela permettait aussi d'en déduire qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier le chocolat.

Harlock termina sa petite collation en léchant soigneusement ses doigts les uns après les autres afin, visiblement, de ne pas laisser échapper la moindre trace de chocolat. Marjorie se mordit la lèvre, pensive : ce n'était pas un comportement d'adulte bien élevé, ça ! Et ce n'était pas non plus un comportement de « pirate qui effraye les gens », d'ailleurs.  
De son côté, Lydia avait également terminé sa gaufre et, pleine d'entrain, s'était relevée.

— Tu joues avec moi ?  
— Tu es épuisante, souffla Harlock.

La petite fille souriait. Elle semblait bien décidée à faire sortir le pirate de sa réserve et, a priori, sa stratégie basée sur « je l'aurai à l'usure » commençait à porter ses fruits. De l'avis de Marjorie, Harlock était beaucoup moins convaincant dans son rôle de capitaine insensible que lorsqu'il était arrivé sur la plage. La jeune femme attendit impatiemment la contre-offensive de Lydia : qu'allait imaginer la petite fille pour tenter une nouvelle fois d'impliquer Harlock ? Une partie de ballon ? Un château de sable ? Une autre bêtise ?

— Chat ! lança la fillette.

Harlock avait l'air plus étonné que fâché, ce qui était bon signe – peut-être allait-il _enfin_ finir par se décoincer – mais il prit néanmoins un peu de temps pour analyser la situation. Après tout, l'option « jouer à chat » ne devait pas entrer dans ses attributions de pirate, et Marjorie doutait qu'il organise des parties à bord de l'Arcadia dans le but d'amuser Lydia.  
Elle se demandait s'il allait falloir lui expliquer les règles du jeu lorsqu'il se décida soudain à bouger.  
Elle sursauta. Avec toutes ces histoires de baignade, de gaufre et de pirate torse nu, elle avait fini par oublier qu'Harlock était un pirate, justement. Un homme que tout le monde s'accordait à qualifier de « dangereux ».Quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à tuer. Cela se ressentait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans sa façon de se mouvoir. Féline. Agressive.

— J'te tiens ! dit-il à Lydia une fois qu'il l'eût plaquée au sol.

Marjorie se raidit. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un jeu. Ça ressemblait davantage à un combat, et elle ne pouvait nier qu'Harlock était très doué dans ce domaine.  
Elle surprit un crispement nerveux dans l'expression du pirate, et elle eut l'impression que celui-ci se rendait soudain compte, lui aussi, qu'il ne _jouait_ pas. Il relâcha la petite fille presque à contrecœur.  
Comme déçu.  
Comme s'il avait été sur le point de montrer autre chose qu'un masque impénétrable.

Il glissa quelque mots à Lydia, et son regard se perdit dans le vague. À quoi pensait-il, à cet instant ? Regrettait-il de ne pouvoir s'amuser innocemment avec une fillette ? Était-il simplement ennuyé de devoir jouer les gardes d'enfant ? Marjorie était incapable de déchiffrer son expression : non pas qu'elle fût convaincue que le pirate était dépourvu de sentiments, mais ils étaient si fugaces… et soigneusement dissimulés derrière une barrière de froideur.

La jeune femme se mordilla pensivement un ongle. En fin de compte, cette barrière, ce masque, n'étaient qu'un moyen de défense – une protection contre l'extérieur.  
Soudain, elle ressentit l'envie impérieuse d'entamer le dialogue, de percer ces barrières, de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière et qui était vraiment l'homme dans l'ombre du pirate. Elle pressentit des blessures enfouies, le poids d'une célébrité peut-être un peu trop lourde pour de simples épaules humaines, et toute la complexité d'une personnalité qui était bien au delà de l'image du « pirate qui pille et tue pour son plaisir ».  
Et elle se dit qu'elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Zero restait sur l'Arcadia.

— Fais-moi l'avion ! lança Lydia.

Enthousiaste, la petite fille houspilla un Harlock décontenancé, le tirant à deux mains pour qu'il se lève et la fasse tourner.  
Marjorie l'observa se lever sans trop résister. Lydia allait-elle réussir à percer la carapace ? La jeune femme croisa le regard d'Harlock : elle n'y vit plus trace de l'assurance autoritaire du début. Dans l'œil unique, brun chocolat, partiellement caché par des mèches de cheveux de la même couleur, ne restait que l'incertitude d'un homme face à des évènements qu'il ne maîtrisait plus – et face à un comportement qu'il ne devait guère connaître. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, curieuse de savoir quelle option il allait choisir : un refus brutal, ou bien allait-il céder ?  
Puis Harlock détourna la tête, et Marjorie songea qu'elle devait à présent faire partie d'un groupe très restreint de gens qui avaient soutenu le regard du célèbre capitaine pirate.

Lydia riait et criait de joie. Marjorie se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas vu la petite fille aussi heureuse depuis que son grand-père adoptif l'avait soustraite à l'Arcadia « pour qu'elle s'épanouisse ».  
Harlock céda. Il souleva la fillette comme une plume et la fit tourner autour de lui en la tenant à bout de bras. Lydia semblait au comble du bonheur, et Marjorie se dit qu'elle et Zero ne s'étaient pas assez interrogés sur les relations que l'enfant avait pu développer avec le capitaine pirate. La petite orpheline avait besoin d'une figure paternelle protectrice. Zero avait pris le rôle du grand-père. Face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle, Marjorie s'interrogea sur la possibilité que Lydia ait placé Harlock dans celui du père.

La jeune femme aperçut alors Zero. Avant Harlock, qui n'avait rien remarqué et continuait à faire tourner Lydia de plus en plus vite.  
Le docteur s'était immobilisé à l'entrée de la plage, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, et Marjorie se demanda tout à coup si Zero n'avait pas cherché à obtenir justement ce résultat en confiant Lydia au capitaine.  
Détaché de tout ce qui le rapportait aux pirates, aux hors-la-loi et aux tueurs psychopathes sanguinaires, Harlock semblait soudain beaucoup plus jeune que sur ses avis de recherche. Moins dur. Moins intraitable.  
Et il avait un très joli sourire.

— Capitaine ?

La voix de Zero brisa le charme. Harlock stoppa net, comme pris en faute. Il reposa Lydia au sol et, sans perdre de temps, se rhabilla et récupéra ses armes. Il ne desserra pas les lèvres. Marjorie eut l'impression qu'il évitait de regarder le médecin en face, mais le capitaine pirate lui tournait désormais le dos, les traits à nouveau impénétrables.

Zero ne posa aucune question. Probablement savait-il qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Peut-être aussi voulait-il ménager le capitaine pirate, éviter de le mettre mal à l'aise en se montrant trop inquisiteur à propos d'un comportement tellement… inapproprié lorsqu'on commandait un vaisseau comme l'Arcadia.  
Lydia ne s'embarrassa pas d'autant de scrupules. Elle attrapa la main d'Harlock alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons et leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir.

— Dis, tu reviens demain ? demandait-elle.

La jeune femme n'entendit pas la réponse du pirate.  
Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il ait répondu par l'affirmative.


End file.
